starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Boba Fett/Leyendas
Boba Fett, conocido por toda la Galaxia por ser el más implacable cazador de recompensas, ha sido siempre un personaje misterioso oculto tras su armadura, de pocas palabras y de aspecto tan frío como su carácter. Nació como un clon inalterado en la instalación clonadora de Kamino, siendo su "padre" y patrón genético el otrora conocido cazarrecompensas Jango Fett, durante los tumultosos años finales de la Antigua República, poco después de la Batalla de Naboo. Huérfano a corta edad, Boba vivió durante las Guerras Clónicas y la Guerra Civil Galáctica, sobreviviendo a ambas y creciendo durante la primera y nunca tomando partido por ningún bando, trabajando siempre para aquel que tenga los suficientes créditos como para contratar sus infames servicios. Se sabe que estuvo casado con Sintas Vel y que tuvo una hija llamada Ailyn Vel, aunque más tarde abandonó su joven familia para volver a la cacería. Tras el fin de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Fett reconstruyó la Casa de Mandalore como líder de la misma. Biografía Kamino Boba fue creado por los kaminoanos como un clon inalterado como petición de su "padre", Jango Fett, antes del inicio de las Guerras Clon, para ser tanto su heredero como el legado de Jaster Mereel. Fett creció en Kamino, planeta de lluvia perpetua, bajo el cuidado de Jango y con la ayuda de la kaminoana Taun We, quien más adelante haría el rol de madre adoptiva. Fett conocía el hecho de que era un clon de su padre, aun así, cuestionaba su concepción, algo que Jango le reolvía diciéndole que era un clon de verdad y sú verdadero hijo al mismo tiempo. Más tarde, Boba vio que los demás clones alterados que formarían parte del ejército de la República crecían de forma antinatural. Boba nunca llegó a ir a ningún centro educativo; en lugar de eso aprendió muchísimo de sus continuos viajes junto a su padre y de los libros que cogía en la librería local de la ciudad de Tipoca. El pequeño Boba estaba encantado con los libros, especialmente sobre aquellos que trataban sobre cazas espaciales. En algún momento antes de las Guerras Clon, Boba conoció al Jedi renegado, el Conde Dooku, quien había contratado a su padre en muchas ocasiones. En una de esas misiones, Boba acompañó a su padre al planeta Kuat, donde Jango usó al chico como cebo para engañar a su presa, un hombre llamado Larbo, y hacerle salir a campo abierto. Asustado, el joven Fett lanzó un detonador termal y se escondió dentro de las tiendas del campamento. Una vez fue localizado, el colono se sorprendió al descubrir que el chaval era el hijo del hombre enviado para matarlo. Jango, tras asesinar al resto de miembros del campamento, encontró a Boba y exigió a Larbo que lo soltase, a lo que el asqueado colono respondió que clase de hombre usaría a su propio hijo como cebo. Boba le respondió: "Tan solo un hijo puede conocer el corazón de su padre". Tras matar a su presa, Boba escapó con su padre, y más adelante le acompañaría en alguna otra misión y sobre todo a las misiones de entrenamiento con los otros clones donde les enseñaba las destrezas básicas del combate. Las Guerras Clónicas Boba y su padre hacían vida en el aislado Kamino, ajenos a los tumultos que ocurrían en la política galáctica, hasta que el Conde Dooku contrató de nuevo los servicios de Jango Fett para acabar con la vida de la senadora de Naboo. Para ello, Jango empleó los servicios de una asociada llamada Zam Wesell, pero el intento de cobrarse su recompensa se vio frutrado por los Jedi, y Jango se vio obligado a silenciar a su colega antes de que pudiera confesar. El dardo que utilizó serviría a los Jedi para rastrearlo hasta Kamino. La Batalla de Geonosis ]] La posibilidad de poder ver de cerca el caza interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite de Obi-Wan Kenobi era toda una oportunidad para el chaval teniendo en cuenta su pasión por los vehículos; Boba tenía cerca de diez años cuando el Caballero Jedi llegó a Kamino siguiendo la pista de Jango y de paso para investigar la misteriosa creación del ejército clon para la República. Jango barruntó que debería abandonar Kamino con su hijo antes de que el Jedi descubriera quien podía estar detrás de los atentados contra la vida de la senadora Padmé Amidala, quien fue la última presa del cazador de recompensas. Mientras cargaban su nave, el Esclavo I, Jango y Obi-Wan se enzarzaron en una dura pelea bajo la torrencial lluvia de Kamino en condiciones bastante igualadas, aprovechando el joven clon para usar los cañones de la nave para dispersar al Jedi. Finalmente, el cazarrecompensas y su hijo pudieron abandonar el planeta, rumbo a Geonosis. Cuando llegaban al espacio geonosiano, se dieron cuenta de que el tenaz Kenobi les había seguido el rastro. Tras un forcejeó entre los anillos de Geonosis, dieron por muerto al Jedi, pese a que éste se había amarrado a un asteroide cercano y apagando toda fuente de energía. Cuando comenzó la tristemente famosa Batalla de Geonosis en la Arena Petranaki, Boba se quedó junto a su padre en el palco de la arena en el que asistían varios líderes separatistas, entre quienes estaban el Conde Dooku, el virrey Nute Gunray y el archiduque Poggle el Menor. Cuando el Maestro Jedi Mace Windu apareció, Jango mantuvo a Boba lejos de cualquier daño que pudiera sufrir mientras las fuerzas Jedi llegaban para liberar a los Jedis cautivos y a la senadora Amidala. Durante la batalla, Boba vio como su padre era decapitado por Mace Windu cuando Jango trató de atacarle. Cuando el Gran Ejército de la República y la Armada Droide Separatista se enfrentaron por vez primera llevándose la batalla lejos de la arena, Boba salió de su escondite para recoger el casco de su padre muerto. Tras la Batalla de Geonosis Cuando se asentó el humo y la arena tras el enfrentamiento, Boba enterró a su padre y trató de escapar. Todo lo que quedaba de Jango era su armadura y un libro en el que habían instrucciones que le ayudarían en caso de que muriera. Fett intentó regresar a Kamino pero concluyó que ningún lugar era seguro para él ahora que su padre estaba muerto. La cazarrecompensas Aurra Sing llevó al joven Fett ante Darth Tyranus, quien a su vez le entregó a Sing el Esclavo I como pago, nave que Boba recuperaría más adelante. El Lord Sith no pudo evitar que el muchacho se escapara durante un ataque de la Republica a Raxus Prime. Boba acabó en manos de los soldados clon y fue enviado a un orfanato en Bespin, de donde consiguió escapar con Sing, quien acudió en busca del niño para poder tener acceso a la jugosa cuenta bancaria de Jango Fett en Aargau. Allí Fett perdió 500.000 créditos de su padre gracias a la traición de un clawdite llamado Nuri, pero se quedó con el resto. El libro de Jango decía que debía visitar a Jabba el Hutt, pero Fett tuvo que enfrentarse y huir del peligroso comandante separatista Durge. El corpulento gen'dai sufría un odio enfermizo contra los mandalorianos, y por elló atacó al joven Fett. Además de estos ataques, Boba consiguió eludir a Aurra Sing después de que esta no consiguiera robar los créditos de Jango. Cazarrecompensas Siempre en movimiento, Fett consiguió una pequeña recompensa por el pellejo de un asesino antes de conseguir permanecer a salvo. Sin ningún sitio a donde ir, el joven Boba permaneció bajo la custodia de Jabba el Hutt en Dantooine. Una de las razones por las que Jabba aceptó proteger al chaval fue en pago por el favor que Jango Fett le hizo cuando mató a su rival Gardulla la hutt hacía ya una década. Mientras trabajaba para Jabba el Hutt, Boba hizo amistad con uno de los cocineros de Jabba y de la hija de éste, a quien rescató en su llegada a Tatooine. Como agradecimiento reformaron la armadura de Jango para que se adaptara a su cuerpo, lo que llegó en buen momento, pues Jabba decidió darle su primera misión fuera del planeta. Su objetivo: el líder de la Unión Tecno, Wat Tambor, quien tenía una base en el planeta Xagobah. De este modo, Fett intervendría en el conflicto galáctico. El planeta Xagobah se encontraba bajo el asalto del Gran Ejército de la República, de modo que Fett tuvo muchos problemas para abrirse camino entre ambas fuerzas. Consiguió penetrar en el interior de la base y escapar de Nuri gracias a un venenoso xabar cuya toxina provoca una parálisis temporal. Desafortunadamente para él, la aparición del General Grievous, líder separatista, arruinó sus planes, demostrándose que Fett no era rival para el guerrero kaleesh. EL muchacho sobrevivió al encuentro gracias a la simulación de su propia muerte. Wat Tambor y Grievous lograron escapar, con Fett detrás tratando de cazarlos en el Esclavo I. No pudo conseguirlo debido a los daños que sufrió su nave durante un duelo con Asajj Ventress; salvándose gracias a la intervención del Jedi Anakin Skywalker, quien se llevó la atención de Ventress. Tras conseguir aterrizar el Esclavo I en una luna cercana, Skywalker y Fett se encontraron por vez primera. El Jedi comprobó que Fett no era un guerrero separatista y le ayudó a reparar su nave. Fue en esos días cuando Fett le echó otra capa de pintura a la armadura de Jango, dándole un tono verdoso con el que se sentía más identificado e independizado de la reputación de su padre. Pese a que Skywalker le ayudó a reparar la nave, trató de encausarlo por violar el espacio aéreo en una zona militar controlada por la República. Lo que hizo Boba para convencer a Skywalker fue confesarle que disponía de información vital para la supervivencia de la República; información que tan solo sería revelada ante el Canciller Supremo Palpatine. Esta información era ni más ni menos que la afirmación de que el Conde Dooku y Darth Tyranus eran la misma persona. El uso de esta información perseguía otro objetivo: acercarse a la única persona hacia la que sentía un odio enfermizo; el Jedi que mató a su padre en Geonosis: Mace Windu. , con el traje clasico creando su propia reputacion.]] Tras ser escoltado a Coruscant por el propio gobernador Tarkin, Boba finalmente pudo aprovecharse de la única oportunidad que se le presentó para llegar hasta Windu. Siguió al Jedi y esperó a que apareciera en las cámaras del Canciller Supremo de entre todos los lugares. Entablaron un duro combate pero no fue capaz de matar al Jedi, magullados, agotados y heridos, se prepararon cada uno para dar su golpe de gracia, pero la lucha fue detenida en última instancia por Palpatine en persona. Boba se sorprendió enormemente de que el Canciller ya conociera la identidad de Tyranus. Por lo visto, también sabía que Boba daría caza a Mace Windu al llegar a Coruscant. "Me parece que tenemos un enemigo común", le reveló el Canciller a Fett, a quien pagó por su información y le instó a olvidar la conversación que acababan de mantener, un consejo que Fett mantuvo sabiamente y siguió su camino. Hacia el final de las Guerras Clon, Boba Fett rondaba los trece años, que según la tradición mandaloriana, era el inicio de la vida adulta. Era Imperial (19-0 ABY) En los años que siguieron, la reputación de Fett creció haciéndose hueco entre los cazadores de recompensas y asesinos. Boba continuó en su adquisición de piezas de armadura mandaloriana, se dice que consiguió al menos hasta tres juegos de armadura completamente funcionales, siendo una de ellas perdida casi completamente en el pozo del sarlacc. En algún momento consiguió encontrar la armadura mandaloriana del antiguo mentor de Jango, Jaster Mereel. Durante algún tiempo, Fett trabajó para el Gran Inquisidor Malorum, un miembro de la inteligencia Imperial, trabajando en remotos mundos como Polis Massa, Naboo, y Bellassa. Malorum utilizó al joven Fett para conseguir información sobre los últimos pasos de Padmé Amidala en Polis Massa, misión para la que tuvo que colaborar con otro cazarrecompensas llamado D'harhan. Con su ayuda detuvieron un alazmiento rebelde en la ciudad de Ussa en el planeta Bellassa, en esta misión.The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission Fett tuvo que perseguir y combatir a un ex aprendiz de Jedi, Ferus Olin y a Obi-Wan Kenobi, sin saber que eran Jedi, terminó forzándoles a abandonar el sistema antes de que el Esclavo I aterrizara forzosamente en una nebulosa. La familia En algún momento en el 16 ABY, Boba conoció a Sintas Vel, una cazadora de recompensas kiffar. En un intento de llevar una vida normal, se casó con ella. Por su puesto más tarde llegó el retoño; una niña a la que llamaron Ailyn Vel, nacida en el 15 ABY, aunque a la larga la relación falló y Fett abandonó su familia a los tres años. Dicho abandono le ganó el odio de su hija, quien más tarde tomaría la identidad de Fett y pasaría casi toda su vida dándole caza. Fett, usando el alias de Jaster Mereel se hizo Oficial Protector en Concord Dawn, tal y como su abuelo los fue. Desafortunadamente se le retiró el título tras asesinar a un oficial superior. Fue encarcelado y más tarde exiliado del planeta, y así volvió a dedicarse plenamente a la caza de recompensas. Algún tiempo más tarde, Fett y su esposa se encontraron una vez más cuando una caja que contenía un holograma de Fett, Sintas y Ailyn fue robada para conducir a Boba a una trampa mortal, tendida por Pizztov, un estúpido apostador que había sufrido pérdidas debido al cazarrecompensas. Boba derrotó al chantajista así como a su esposa, quien quería llevarse el holocubo, aunque finalmente, Fett permitió que se lo llevara en lugar de destruirlo como tenía pensado. Hazañas y leyendas Otro cliente habitual de Fett aparte de Jabba, era el propio Imperio, para quien trabajó en numerosas ocasiones. Al cabo de unos cuantos años, el Imperio contrató a Fett para una misión especial, tenía que volver a Kamino para liderar un destacamento especial de la Legión 501 para eliminar a un grupo de clones modificados para luchar contra el Imperio. Su conocimiento y experiencia sobre el planeta y Ciudad Tipoca fueron esenciales en esta misión. En los días que siguieron al periodo entre las Guerras Clon y la Guerra Civil Galáctica, el más polémico rumor sobre Fett surcaba los bajos fondos; se decía que era el mandaloriano Jaster Mereel (el mentor de Jango) en persona. Esto seguramente se debió a una confusión de sus tiempos de Protector en Concord Dawn, pero el mismo Boba en ningún momento lo desmintió, es más, en ocasiones les daba credibilidad con lo cual escondía su verdadero origen. En el año 5 ABY, se le encargó la tarea de capturar a un contrabandista menor, así Boba Fett capturó a Han Solo y se dispuso a entregarlo a su cliente. El método que utilizó fue la inyección de un dardo venenoso cuya toxina menguaba la voluntad de la víctima, así que solo tenía que darle las órdenes pertinentes y hacerle embarcar en la Esclavo I. Pero jamás llegaría a hacerlo, pues el que sería más tarde amigo de Solo, Lando Calrissian, intervino. Mientras Fett estaba ocupado con Solo, Lando consiguió alcanzar al cazarrecompensas, quien trató de quitarlo de enmedio, pero antes de que lo consiguiera, un rayo aturdidor del arma de Lando lo dejó inconsciente. Boba Fett fue humillado cuando Lando le inyectó la misma toxina empleada con Solo, así que le ordenaron a Fett a abanadonar el sistema. Una vez disipados los efectos, Fett juró venganza contra Solo y Calrissian, dos de los pocos que consiguieron pasarse de listos con él. Esto suponía el inicio de una larga rivalidad. En el 4 ABY, Fett aceptó la recompensa ofrecida por los hutts a cambio de la captura de la rebelde Bria Tharen, trabajo que demostró ser muy duro, pues sus frecuentes misiones encubiertas y las instalaciones de alta seguridad de los rebeldes hacían muy difícil acercarse a ella. Tras un año de búsqueda y seguimiento, Fett pudo localizarla en el Borde Exterior, en el planeta Teth. Allí espió la reunión de Tharen con los líderes de la resistencia tethana, Winfrid Dagore y Palob Godalhi. La recompensa especificaba que solo podía ser entregada viva, lo cual era imposible mientras estuviera en la base. A Fett no le quedó más oportunidad de dejarlo correr. Más tarde, Darth Vader en persona contrató a Fett para capturar a un oficial imperial llamado Abal Karda, y más importante, recuperar el cofre que llevaba consigo. Tras descubrir lo que contenía la caja, desobedeciendo las órdenes de Vader, Fett valoró el apropiarse de ella. Lo que Fett a su vez ignoaraba es que Vader empleó a un grupo de criminales para seguirle y vigilarle. Fett los descubrió y los despachó uno por uno. Finalmente localizó a Karda en Maryx Minor, donde se escondía en un convento de la Orden de los Pesimistas. Vader finalmente acudió al planeta y ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea cuyo objetivo era el contenido del cofre. Cuando Vader decidió romper el desempate usando la Fuerza, Fett lanzó el cofre a un pozo de lava. Furioso, Vader soltó a Fett y consiguió salvar el cofre. Mientras Vader estaba concentrado recuperando el premio, Fett se debatía entre la indecisión de ejecutarlo por la espalda o no, para finalmente decidir no hacerlo, pues el Imperio le estaría persiguiendo para siempre. Un año antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Fett estaba en Dargulli, donde conoció a otros cazarrecompensas como Ganji. En su estancia allí, se enteró de que Darth Vader estaba luchando solo contra un montón de cazarrecompensas. Mientras todo el mundo acudió en masa para matar a Vader, Fett se puso del lado del Sith, cubriéndole, con lo que ambos dos aparcaron a un lado sus diferencias pasadas en Maryx Menor. Por esta época, Jabba el Hutt ofreció un curioso acuerdo al cazarrecompensas: una importante suma de dinero que le hiciera olvidar la ofrecida por la cabeza de Solo, pues suponía mucho dinero en tráfico de especias para el Hutt. A Boba le sorprendió la oferta, y en contra de sus sentimientos, interpuso su profesionalidad y prefirió olvidarse de Solo. Finalmente, Fett pudo volver a recuperar el rastro de la Tharen. Embarcando de incógnito en una nave crucero, la Reina del Imperio, liquidó a los veteranos guardias y drogó a su objetivo. Para sorpresa de Fett, al rato apareció el siempre inoportuno Calrissian, quien tenía una cita con la dama rebelde. Esta vez, fue Fett quien aprovechó el elemento sorpresa y capturó al tahúr. Cuando la Tharen despertó, asumió su destino y le pidió a su captor si pudiera ponerse en contacto con su padre para comunicarle que había muerto. Para su sorpresa el cazador de recompensas aceptó la petición. Pero antes de que Fett pudiera embarcar a sus cautivos en el Esclavo I, una incursión pirata forzó a la Reina del Imperio a salir del hiperespacio y fue abordada. Quien dirigía tal incursión era la ex-novia de Calrissian, la capitana Drea Renthal. Arrinconado por los piratas de Renthal, quienes estaban asustados por haberse cruzado en su camino, Fett sabía que no podría abrirse camino hasta su nave sin que la Tharen resultara muerta, así que negoció con Renthal y acordó liberar a Lando a cambio de dejarles ir. Lando, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, rehusó permitir que Fett se llevara a Bria, recordándole a Renthal que aún le debía un favor a Han (y Bria fue el gran amor de Solo). La capitana Renthal, sabedora de que no vale la pena tener enfadado a Boba Fett, le pagó 100.000 créditos a cambio de Bria. Esta era la única forma que Fett podía sacar provecho a bordo del crucero, así que aceptó. Cuando Jabba el Hutt hizo una importante apuesta contra otros dos reyes del crimen hutt, empleó a Boba Fett de nuevo, aunque cada hutt envió en secreto a su propio grupo a la caza. El objeto: la Vassilika de Yavin, una reliquia de valor incalculable, que se creía localizada. Mientras que el equipo de Jabba consistía en el capitán Solo y su compañero Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, y muy a su pesar, Greedo. Estos competirían contra el grupo de Malta el Hutt, compuesto por Bossk, Dengar e IG-88, y el grupo de Embra el Hutt, formado por Zuckuss, 4-LOM y Sardu Sallowe. Todos estos ignoraban que Fett había sido contratado para asegurarse de que el equipo de Jabba ganara y recuperara el artefacto, lo cual incluía tener que rescatar a Solo de un grupo de nativos, pero el deber era el deber. Finalmente, el Vassilika fue trincado por la asistente de Malta, Jozzel Moffet, quien actuaba en beneficio de la Alianza Rebelde, encopntrándose de nuevo con Bria Tharen. Fett detuvo a los rebeldes antes de que escaparan, y estos le explicaron que ya le habían pagado el dinero a Moffet. Más tarde, Fett localizó a la asistente de Embra el Hutt, Farquil, (quien había robado el dinero) y reclamando el dinero para Jabba, seguramente asesinando a Farquil. Nuevamente, Fett localizaría Solo en Tatooine, en el mismo año de la Batalla de Yavin, pero no para capturarlo ni matarlo, sino para cumplir su promesa con la Tharen, quien había muerto durante una operación rebelde para obtener los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte. Fett pidió a Solo que se comunicara con el padre de Bria para hacerle saber su fallecimiento. Guerra Civil Galáctica (0 ABY-4 DBY) Tras la destrucción de la primera Estrella de la Muerte en la Batalla de Yavin, Fett se aventuró al planeta de Solem donde encontró trabajo por parte del gobernador imperial, Malvander Bren, consistente en la captura del propio hermano de dicho gobernador, quien lideraba una célula rebelde en el planeta. Fett localizó al hermano rebelde, Yolan Bren gracias a la información que sacaba de los rebeldes que este lideraba, matándolos o torturándolos. Cuando lo localizó, el propio Bren se ofreció a entregarse evitando que sus hombres luchasen contra Fett y regresó con él al palacio de su hermano. Cuando Malvander vio que Fett había cumplido con su cometido, le ofreció pagarle 10.000 de los 50.0000 créditos que le ofreció inicialmente, ya que el Imperio rehusó malgastar más dinero en su campaña personal. Cuando Fett rechazó la oferta, Malvander le amenazó con ordenar a sus guardias que le eliminaran; Fett los desarmó rápidamente disparándoles en el brazo a cada uno, para luego arrancarle el collar al gobernador, que valía más que los 50.000 créditos ofrecidos en un principio. Cuando Fett se iba, llegaron los rebeldes a atacar el palacio, Malvander le ordenó que se ocupara de ellos, en compensación por el exceso de beneficios del collar, pero Fett lo ignoró y siguió su camino. El Gremio de los Cazadores de Recompensas Boba Fett era frecuentemente contratado por el Imperio, y prefirió no ingresar en el Gremio de Cazarrecompensas. Cuando Fett derrotó a dos miembros del Gremio, sus rivales Bossk y Zuckuss, para cobrar una recompensa y los entregó a su contacto, Kud'ar Mub'at, aceptó un trabajo de infiltración en el Gremio para destruirlo, aunque no sabía quien estaba detrás de dicho contrato. Acudió a la Estación del Gremio bajo el pretexto de ingresar; el líder del Gremio, Cradossk, padre de Bossk, le dio la bienvenida pese a que los más jóvenes estaban descontentos con dicha decisión. Una vez se hizo miembro, Boba reunió un grupo de cazadores de fortuna, incluyendo a su viejo amigo, el cyborg D'harhan, para capturar a Oph Nar Dinnid. Este lyunesi tenía una alto precio por su cabeza, y su pista les llevó hasta el clan de los hutts Shell para quienes Dinnid quería trabajar, desafortunadamente para los cazadores, cuando llegaron, uno de los hutts había matado a Dinnid en un ataque de rabia. En la carnicería que inevitablemente siguió, D'harhan perdió la vida. Zuckuss informó que no solo este murió, sino que también Bossk resultó ser una de las bajas. Cradossk estaba encantado, ya que estaba a punto de iniciar una purga, sin embargo Bossk reapareció y mató y devoró a su padre. El resultado obtenido fue justo aquel por el que Fett había sido contratado. El Gremio se había escindido en dos según las líneas de edad. A pesar de su largamente conocidad rivalidad, Fett y Bossk se unieron para atrapar a Trhin Voss'on't un soldado de asalto imperial renegado que había asesinado a su tripulación y se había evadido con unos códigos secretos de encriptación. Le hicieron creer que Bossk había intentado matar a Zuckuss y a Fett, y que ahora quería unirse a Voss'on't, esta estratagema funcionó temporalmente, pero Voss'on't no mordió el anzuelo, así que Boba y Bossk trataron de cazarlo, pero logró accionar un mecanismo generador de terremotos e hirió seriamente a ambos cazadores. Un resentido Bossk trató de vengarse de Fett por su participación en la destrucción del Gremio, pero Boba, ayudado por Zuckuss le superó aunque a duras penas consiguieron llegar al Esclavo I con vida. Boba entregó a Voss'ont't a la red de Mub'at's, siendo acosado durante todo el trayecto por los hombres del imperial renegado. Boa les ingnoró totalmente, pero una vez abandonó el hiperespacio para entrar en el espacio real, fue atacado. Sólo tenía dos alternativas: huir o luchar, pero encontró una tercera: interponer el Esclavo I entre su asaltante y la red de Mub'at provocando el impacto entre la nave y dicha red. El arácnido fue herido de gravedad, y rehusó pagar a Fett, informándole de que ni fue él quien ofreció la recompensa. Boba descubrió que había sido ofrecida por su atacante, a quien identificó como el Príncipe Xizor, el infame señor del Sol Negro. Mub'at dijo además que Xizor fue el que estaba detrás del plan para destruir el Gremio. Cuando el señor del crimen hizo acto de presencia fue capturado por Boba Fett, gracias a esto averiguó que Xizor había llegado a un acuerdo con Balance, un renegado subsistema de Mub'at que había declarado su independencia y autonomía. Xizor finalmente pagó la recompensa por Voss'on't. Alianza con el Imperio Fueron muchos los trabajos realizados por Fett durante esta época, y su nombre era conocido y temido por toda la galaxia, fama que le favoreció en las listas de mercenarios del Imperio, no solo era cliente habitual de Jabba o de Vader. Pese a su independencia, se le consideraba parte de la banda de Jabba, y acompañaba al Hutt en muchas ocasiones durante sus frecuentes visitas a Tatooine, en una ocasión, Fett escoltó a Jabba durante una discusión con Han Solo sobre la pérdida de un importante cargamento de especia. El que Fett estuviera presente era una forma que tenía Jabba de decirle a su empleado que su presunta amistad no evitaría que dejara de protegerlo del mercenario si así lo considerase oportuno. Pero para su beneficio, otros cargos del Imperio siguieron la idea de Vader y más tarde aquel mismo año Boba fue contratado por Aron Harcourt, un oficial imperial, para recuperar una holograbación de su esposa, Janelle, del naufragio del Anya Karu. Fett completó la misión solo para descubrir al final que Harcourt solo podía pagarle la mitad de lo acordado. Sin dudarlo, desintegró al oficial.Star Wars Empire 28: Wreckage Tras la Batalla de Kalist VI, Fett fue reclutado por el teniente Manech para deponer a la Familia Real de Kyber de Troska. Esto desencadenó la llamada Batalla de Troska. Boba triunfó, pero dejó al Rey Natas Kyber con vida gracias a la gran cantidad de dinero del soborno que le ofreció. La captura de Han Solo La relación del contabandista Han Solo y su jefe Jabba el Hutt se rompió definitivamente tras aquel encuentro en Mos Eisley durante el cual Jabba se mostró magnánimo con Solo por última vez. Pasó el tiempo y la deuda seguía sin saldarse y los intereses subiendo, así que Jabba ofreció una jugosa recompensa de unos cien mil créditos por la cabeza de Solo. Cazadores de fortuna de muchos rincones de la galaxia que conocían o habían oido hablar de Solo se lanzaron en su caza y captura, incluso viejos compañeros de contrabando y aventuras fueron tentados por la oferta de Jabba. Pero la seguridad que ofrecían las extremadamente ocultas y temporales instalaciones rebeldes le convertían en una presa casi imposible, de no ser que el corelliano o sus compañeros rebeldes cometieran algún descuido, como ocurrió en Ord Mantell, durante un incidente con el cazarrecompensas Skorr que terminó con la fuga de los rebeldes. Durante la tumultosa época que siguió a la caida de la Estrella de la Muertedel Imperio, este se vio necesitado de recursos ajenos y, pese al desagrado de los oficiales, los cazadores de recompensas demostraron ser una herramienta eficaz. Tras la Batalla de Hoth, en la que gran parte de las fuerzas rebeldes fueron dispersadas, Darth Vader trató de dar caza al carguero que le humilló en la Batalla de Yavin, el Halcón Milenario, la nave de Han Solo. Tal fue su obsesión y tal fue el humillante esquinazo del corelliano a la flota imperial, que Vader ofreció una segunda recompensa adicional. Los cazarrecompensas más efectivos y que eran de confianza del Imperio llegaron al puente de mando del Ejecutor. De todos ellos, Fett fue el único que previó los movimientos del Halcón Milneraio, quien había eludido a los destructores estelares escondiéndose entre los desperdicios de estos y siguió la nave hasta trazar su único curso más probable: la Ciudad de las Nubes en Bespin, donde se alojaba el viejo camarada de Solo, Lando Calrissian, quien había conseguido el cargo de lider de la ciudad. Una vez Vader supo de su destino, envió un destacamento de soldados de asalto para infiltrarse en la ciudad, y cuando el Sith aterrizó en la colonia minera, forzó a su lider Calrissian a aceptar un retorcido acuerdo que le dejó sin más opción que traicionar a Solo y a sus amigos, incluyendo el vender a su viejo camarada a Fett. Tras la captura de Solo y los suyos, Lord Vader utilizó al corelliano como cobaya en una prueba de congelación en el carbono, cuyos resultados en caso de ser positivos permitirían la posterior congelación de Luke Skywalker y así ser entregado como trofeo ante el Emperador. Tras descubrir que Solo sobrevivió al proceso de congelación, Vader lo entregó a Boba Fett, quien a su vez se dispuso a entregarlo a Jabba. Muchos cazarrecompensas trataron de robarle a Solo, incluyendo una de las unidades IG-88 que provocó que Fett tuviera que aterrizar para realizar reparaciones de emergencia en la luna de Gall. Pudo desembarazarse del contrabandista Dash Rendar, que colaboraba con los rebeldes, y escapó de una emboscada por parte de sus rivales mercenarios Bossk y Zuckuss aprovechando la confusión de un ataque rebelde sobre las fuerzas imperiales cuyo objetivo era rescatar a Solo. Tras alcanzar la seguridad del espacio, Fett pudo despachar a 4-LOM, el colega de Zuckuss, sin poder evitar que enviara una señal de localización a la nave de Bossk, el Diente de Perro. Tras un intento de abordaje, Fett despachó a los intrusos, capturó a Zuckuss y dañó el Diente de Perro y se dirigió de nuevo a Tatooine. La batalla de la Fosa de Carkoon La llegada de Fett a Tatooine con Solo a bordo fue sonada, incluso el mismísimo Jabba trató de detenerle para evitar tener que pagar tan alta suma, de modo que envió a su escoria motorista a detenerle. Fett los despachó sin dificultad, pero Bossk y los demás también le esperaban. En una carrera suicida en motos repulsoras hacia el Palacio de Jabba, los mercenarios consiguieron encañonarle y detenerle para robarle la mercancía. Para su sorpresa se encontraron con que debajo de la armadura mandaloriana se encontraba un maniatado Zuckuss y bajo la manta que tapaba el supuesto bloque de carbonita se encontraban los restos de 4-LOM. De ese modo, Fett pudo llegar a su destino con su presa y entregársela a Jabba, a quien exigió la suma de 250.000 créditos. Tras gozar de la obra de arte que suponía la estatua de carbonita expuesta en su sala, el Hutt solicitó a Fett que se quedara en Palacio, por si se diera el caso en el que los amigos de Solo volvieran a buscarlo. Cuando la princesa Leia Organa, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian y Luke Skywalker trataron de rescatar al congelado Solo del Palacio de Jabba, fueron capturados; cuando Leia logró descongelar a Solo fue apresada y obligada a formar parte del grupo de bailarinas esclavas de Jabba. Este la envió para que entretuviera a Fett, pero este, por su código moral, declinó pero no la envió de vuelta a Jabba, pues hubiera sido un insulto. En vez de eso, Fett y Leia discutieron sobre los fallos de la rebelión y las actividades del Imperio. Fett cortó rápidamente la conversación tras enfadarse de forma bastante inusual en él y cayó dormido. Fett permaneció alerta en el Palacio, pero sin dejar de disfrutar durante su estancia de los espectáculos que ofrecía el Hutt, viendo con este como Luke luchaba contra el feroz rancor. Cuando Luke mató a la bestia, un ultrajado Jabba sentenció a Luke, Han y Chewbacca a morir en la Fosa de Carkoon, madriguera del horroroso sarlacc. Durante el trayecto, Boba trató de convencer a Jabba para que pudieran cobrar la recompensa por la captura del joven rebelde, pero el Hutt no estaba interesado y ni siquiera permitió a Fett que negociara el asunto. Habían matado a su rancor; tenían que pagar por ello. Esto enfureció a Fett, quien no desarrolló ningún plan para ganarse la recompensa, ni falta que hizo. Luke ya había madurado su propio rescate y Fett trató de detenerle junto con los demás desgraciados guardias de Jabba. El joven Jedi había conseguido introducir su sable laser y el tumulto y el caos que siguieron a los mandobles provocó una defensa y contraataque desorganizados. Los esquifes disparaban a discreción y los matones de Jabba caían a las fauces del afortunado sarlacc. Fett voló directamente al esquife de ejecución dispuesto a liquidar al Jedi, pero este destruyó su rifle. Fett trató de capturarlo disparándole una cuerda inmovilizadora que tampoco contuvo al joven, además, un disparo del cañón de la barcaza de Jabba derribó al cazarrecompensas, dejándolo aturdido. Una vez recuperado, en su obsesión por capturar al Jedi, cometió el terrible error de ignorar a Solo. Éste, aún medio ciego por la hibernación, activó accidentalmente los controles manuales del retrocohete de Fett al golpearlo con una pica de fuerza detrás de él, lanzando al cazarrecompensas en colisión contra la barcaza y rebotando contra la arena, para acabar rodando hacia la ansiosa mandíbula del sarlacc, quien lo engulló gustoso. Final de la Guerra Civil (4 DBY-19 DBY) Aunque se le dio por muerto, Fett sobrevivió a las fauces de la bestia tras la Batalla de Endor, no sin grave heridas. El sistema digestivo del sarlacc es extremadamente lento, así que tras una conversación con un compañero cautivo, un choi llamado Susejo, Fett descubrió que este ser estaba psicológicamente conectado al sarlacc de alguna manera, y ese descubrimiento fue lo que dio la ventaja necesaria para escapar, haciendo que la criatura se contrajera alrededor de los retrocochetes, encendiendo el artefacto y proveyéndole de los medios necesarios para escapar. La explosión resultante, combinada con los ácidos jugos gástricos dejaron a Fett al borde de la muerte. Agonizaba sobre la superficie de Tatooine hasta que otro colega cazarrecompensas, Dengar, quien buscaba algo de valor que pudiera haber caido de la barcaza tras su explosión, encontró a Boba Fett, y fue capaz de curarlo. Dengar y Fett se hicieron entonces amigos, incluso el infame Fett participó en la boda de Dengar con Manaroo. En compensación por su rescate, Fett permitió a Dengar que le acompañara en una laberíntica misión que implicaba al Gremio de Cazarrecompensas y al Sol Negro y que les llevaría hasta el rico Kuat de Kuat. Para esta misión, Fett robó el carguero Diente de Perro de su rival Bossk, dejando el Esclavo I atrás, en Tatooine. Cuando la nave llegó a los astilleros, Kuat conectó el muelle de construcción con una red de explosivos. Fett dirigió el Diente de Perro en la explosiva area de construcción donde encontró a Kuat dentro de una de las naves más grandes, esperando a su inminente muerte. Tras una serie de preguntas acerca de la explosiva incursión en el Palacio de Jabba, Boba obligó a Kuat a abandonar la nave, quien murió por las explosiones, pero Fett consiguió evitar que los astilleros sufrieran serios daños. El Esclavo I caería más tarde en manos de la rebelión, y sería retenido en un area de confiscación en Grakouine. Fett usaría varias naves hasta que recuperara la original. En alguna ocasión se le ofreció algún trabajo en contra de la rebelión, trabajos que Fett declinó realizar ya que sería tácticamente poco sabio atacar a la eexitosamente triunfante Alianza Rebelde. La Galaxia creía que Fett no era más que un bocado a medio digerir en los intestinos del sarlacc, y Fett aprovechó la ventaja de estar muerto. Utilizando la poco conocida Esclavo II, Fett aceptó trabajos de los más dicretos y sutiles clientes, pero todo empeoró cuando Jodo Kast, un mercenario en progreso que consiguió hacerse con una armadura mandaloriana en un intento de imitar a Fett, hizo creer a todo el mundo que él era el infame cazarrecompensas. Boba, ofendido, le emboscó usando el holograma de una recompensa que Jodo estaba persiguiendo y acabó con él brutalmente. Pasaron cuatro años hasta que Han Solo descubrió que su némesis estaba vivo. Durante la época en que el clon de Palpatine trató de retomar el control de la Galaxia, Fett aceptó una nueva recompensa por Solo. Junto a Dengar, sorprendió a su objetivo en su viejo piso de la luna de Nar Shaddaa, pero una vez más, Solo escapó abriéndose camino a tiros por la ciudad mientras que un montón de mercenarios se unían a la caza. Mientras que los rebeldes consiguieron burlar a la mayoría, Fett y Dengar los siguieron en el espacio a bordo de la Esclavo II, pero los perdieron cuando trataron de entrar en la atmósfera del protegido planeta Byss; el escudo planetario se activó arrancando un ala dorsal de la nave, y poniendo fin a la asociación entre Fett y Dengar. Aproximadamente en el 10 DBY, Fett fue contratado por Slique Ojos Brillantes para matar a Mir Tork y a Leonis Murthé, los comandantes de la "Nave de la Muerte" imperial Azgoghk. Ojos Brillantes ofreció a Fett la fortuna completa del último de los supervivientes gulmarids: cien créditos. Fett se tomó la oferta como un insulto, pero Ojos Brillantes le dijo que su nombre solía inspirar temor y respeto a lo largo de la Galaxia, hasta su derrota en la Fosa de Carkoon. Apeló al código de honor y justicia de Fett, y finalmente, Fett aceptó el trabajo. Tras realizar su trabajo en Malicar 3, Fett volvió a donde Ojos Brillantes en Basteel con las cabezas decapitadas de sus objetivos y recibió su pago. Ya que siempre le había resultado provechoso, Fett se puso al servicio de nuevo para los Hutts, cuando Gorga el Hutt le contrató para localizar al sanguinario pirata Bar-Kooda. Aunque la recompensa ya alcanzaba los cien mil, Boba exigió el boble debido a lo peligroso de la misión. Gorga finalmente aceptó. Para esta misión, Fett exigió la ayuda de Wim Magwit, un ilusionista que había pasado cuatro horripilantes años a bordo de la nave de Bar-Kooda, la Estrella Sangrienta, actuando para los piratas, motivo por el cual se ofrecía una recompensa por su cabeza (por asociación con piratas). Cuando se encontró por vez primera con Fett, Magwit engañó a casi todo el mundo fingiendo su propia muerte para evitar al cazarrecompensas, pero no lo consiguió. Magwit aceptó ayudar a Fett a cambio de su libertad. Fett fue capaz de abordar la nave gracias al mago, y también gracias al pirata Toxus Li, logró someter a Kooda tras dispararle con su lanzallamas en la cara. Fett y Magwit se abrieron camino a tiros a través de la Estrella Sangrante y volvió con Gorga y con el cuerpo del pirata, que fue cocinado y sazonado en un banquete en honor del futuro suegro de Gorga, Orko el Hunn. Durante esta época, Fett realizó varios trabajos para Gorga. La mujer de Gorga, Anachro, la hija de Orko, había sido secuestrada, y Fett logró liberarla hacíendola colgar de una cuerda. Pero entró en acción Ry-Kooda, el hermano mayor de Bar-Kooda, que había jurado venganza fiera contra Fett y Gorga. Fett, los secuestradores y Ry-Kooda se encontraron en Skeebo y se desató el caos. Fett rescató a la gorda, pero se enfrentó con el psicótico y bestial Ry-Kooda, a quien logró vencer haciendo que la mina en la que luchaban se derrumbara sobre él. Tras el incidente, Gorga quería ver muerto a su suegro Orko, para lo que volvió a llamar a Fett. Tal asunto no terminó demasiado bien, pues Orko le sobornó para que no le matara, es más, para protegerle. Desafortunadamente, Orko fue atacado y brutalmente asesinado y devorado por un vengativo y bestial Ry-Kooda. EN su segundo encuentro, Fett literalmente reventó a Ry-Kooda y acabó definitivamente con la amenaza. Fett se encontraría con Solo de nuevo en el 19 DBY, cuando, tras asegurar su situación financiera reclamando una recompensa de cinco millones de créditos por el criminal de Devaron como como "El Carnicero de Montellian Serat". Ambos rivales se enfrentaron en Jubilar, pero en última instancia aceptaron abandonar su enemistad ya sin sentido y se marcharon por caminos diferentes. Fett incluso decidió retirarse del negocio, pero cuando regresó a Kamino para reemplazar su pierna dañada, la clonadora kaminoana Taun We tenía otra idea. Recordando los ataques mandalorianos en Kamino durante las Guerras Clon, Taun We instó a Fett a dar caza al responsable y último de los supervivientes mandalorianos; Fenn Shysa. Mandalore (23 DBY—) Fue en el planeta de Shogun donde Fenn Shysa y Boba Fett se encontraron. Los detalles de ese encuentro son desconocidos hasta ahora, pero Sysha encontró la muerte no a manos de Fett, irónicamente murió salvando a Fett de una amenaza desconocida. Boba reemplazó a Shysa como Mandalore, ganándose el liderazgo de los Protectores Mandalorianos y terminando su carrera de cuarenta y cinco de años como cazarrecompensas. De todas formas, la hija de Fett, Ailyn Vel, usaría su identidad (como Jodo Kast hizo en su día) para su propia carrera, usando la armadura mandaloriana de Alpha-Ø2. Estas acciones solo enturbiaron más las aguas. Mas o menos en el 24 DBY, el temporalmente piloto la nave, Esclavo IV. Algun tiempo después de esto, Boba pudo reparar la Esclavo I, que usó desde ese momento en adelante. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong (25–30 DBY) Solo un año antes de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Fett fue contactado por Nom Anor. Ambos se encontraron en la capital Mandaloriana de Keldabe. Bajo el alias de Udelen, Anor se reunió con Fett y le proporcionó la locacion de un lugar de encuentro donde él y un selecto numero de la tropas de Fett se encontrarían. Mientras la flota mandaloriana esperaba las ordenes de Fett, Boba hizo contacto con los yuuzhan vong a bordo de su nave. Una vez abordo de la nave de guerra Miid Ro'ik, Fett ordenó a Goran Beviin, uno de sus tenientes de más confianza, que discretamente juntara todos los samples que pudiera mientras Fett corría a escanear con su casco. Durante su estancia en la nave, Anor le explicó la visión de los Yuuzhan Vong para la Galaxia y como los Mandalorianos tomarían parte en ella, y Fett y Bevin supieron primero los planes que los Vong tenían para los Humanos que capturaran. Poco después de esto, Anor le dió a Fett los planes para la siguiente mision que planeaba para los Mandalorianos, asegurar una zona de aterrizaje en Birgis, a cambio de la promesa de que el Sector Mandaloriano no se viera afetado durante la invasión. Después de la reunión, Fett y su flota mandaloriana fleet llegaron a Helska 4 donde tomaron el puerto espacial. Fett, Beviin y muchos otros guerreros mandalorianos participaron en el asalto. Fett le pasaba información a la interligencia de la Republica para seguir con su proteccion. Después de tomar el puerto espacial, Fett y sus comandos fueron contactados por los Yuuzhan Vong para que tomaran parte en la Batalla de Nueva Holgha, donde Fett salvo al Jedi Kubariet. Sin embargo, durante la batalla, el Mandaloriano Briika Jeban murió salvando a Kubariet, un hecho que Fett mas tarde usó para asegurarse de que Kubareit hiciera algo por él. El Jedi se reunió con los Mandolorianos de nuevo después de la batalla. Trabajando junto can la Inteligencia de la Nueva Republica, Kubariet era capaz de confirmar que Fett y los Mandalorianos continuarían la mascarada como mercenarios de los Vong mientras al mismo tiempo pasaban información a la inteligencia de la Republica. Antes de irse, Kubariet preguntó si Fett podía dispersar a algunos de sus mejores comandos para que actuaran como unos nuevos Cuy'val Dar que entrenaran milicias planetarias para que pelearan contra los Yuuzhan Vong. Manteniendo su promesa con los Jedi, Fett inició un etrenamiento brutal para sus fuerzas en Raxus Prime. Por los últimos años de la guerra, la tregua había terminado, evidenciado por el ataque Yuuzhan Vong en Mandalore. Fett lideró a los mandalorianos en muchas escaramuzas en los Territorios del borde exterior. Fett en el Eslavo I y su grupo de guerreros en Cazas de Asalto Gladiator mas tarde ayudarían al antiguo enemigo de Fett, Han Solo en la Estación Caluula de ser aniquilado por fuerzas Yuuzhan Vong. Boba Fett y sus Protectores Mandalorianos ayudaron a liberar planetas de los Yuuzhan Vong, como Ord Mantell, Tholatin, y Gyndine. Guerra Confederaction-Alianza Galáctica (40 DBY) A pesar de no estar en sus diecisiete, Fett continuó liderando a los mandalorianos, y siguió operando como cazarecompensas después del fin de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Durante este periodo, el mantubo una residencia privada en Taris. Para pasar desapercibido durante su estadia en Taris, el dejó de usar su armadura. Esta fue la primera vez en su vida adulta que fue visto en publico sin su cara escondida detras de un visor. Fett persiguio una recompenza de 500.000 creditos ofrecida por la Coalición de Comerciantes, por el remedio del glitterstim Atzerri del comerciante H'buk. Cuando el dio con su presa en el Sistema Atzerri, H'buk ofreció pagar el doble de la recompenza. Cuando Fett tenía el Z-95 Headhunter de H'buk atracado con el Eslavo I, el prisonero hizo todo tipo de ofertas a cambio de su libertad, incluyendo a su propia hija. Esto hizo a Fett enojar. Aterrizando en Atzerri, Fett entregó a H'buk a los miembros de la Coalición que habían ofrecido la recompensa. Entonces Fett fue a Kamino, donde se reuniría con su médico. Fett estaba enfermo, y sospechaba que estaba muriendo, apesar de que tenía solo 71 años estandar y estaba convencido de que le quedaban treinta más por vivir. Su doctor, Beluine, le confirmó que solo le quedaban unos pocos años de vida por la degeneración de los clones. Él tambien discutió la partida de Taun We de Kamino con el Primer Ministro. El Primer Ministro le dijo que Taun We no tenía los datos que él necesitaba, pero Ko Sai si. El entonces empezó a trabajar en tres asuntos pendientes: encontrar a Ailyn Vel, su hija que no había visto en cincuenta años; dos: encontrar a un nuevo Mandalore; y tres: burlar a la muerte. El eventualmente trabajó con su antiguo rival, Han Solo, durante una guerra civil dentro de la Alianza Galáctica. Su hija había tomado la recompenza de Thrackan Sal-Solo por la Familia Solo. Durante este tiempo, Fett se unió con su nieta —la hija de Vel Mirta Gev— y el par se reconcilió, la familia de Fett finalmente lo estaba perdonando por abandonar a su esposa hace tantos años. Gev la hablo sobre un cazarecompensas mandaloriano, con la misma apariencia de Fett, que decía haber peleado en Geonosis, pero caminaba y era tan delgado como Boba deberia ser. Fett dedujo que debía ser un clon que encontro Ko Sai y usaba sus datos para detener el proceso degenerativo. Gev le dijo a Boba qie el clon usaba una armadura gris, guantes extraños, y que el nombre de su clan era Skirata. Fett y Solo eventualmente pusieron fin a Sal-Solo, con Gev disparando el tiro que lo mato, mientras Ailyn Vel fue capturada y torturada hasta la muerte por Jacen Solo, hecho que hizo que Jacen se ganara la enemistad de la familia Fett. Fett y su nieta recuperaron los reston de Jango en Geonosis. Ellos enterraron ambos cuerpos cerca en Mandalore. Después de esto, ellos se fueron para encontrar al clon con los guantes, recuperar los datos de Ko Sai, y reconstruir la sociedad mandaloriana. Después de que Goran Beviin le diera a Fett detalles de la muerte de Ailyn, Fett se dio cuenta de que Jacen estaba siguiendo los caminos de los Sith. Fett veia a los Jedi y a los Sith exactamente iguales, desde que Mace Windu mató a su padre años y años atras. Creyendo que los Jedi acabarían destruyendose a si mismos, como siempre hacian, Fett hizo una nota mental de encontrar los datos de Ko Sai para vivir lo suficiente para verlo. Fett eventualmente encontró al clon que estaba buscando: Jaing Skirata. Jaing había encontrado los datos de Ko Sai, pero dijo que los había destruido después de usarlos. Sin embargo, Jaing prometió curar a Fett via transplante de médula. Personalidad Considerado por Darth Vader como el mejor cazarrecompensas en la Galaxia, Fett era astuto e ingenioso como su padre lo fue, pero fue muy enfatizado. A través de sus muchos años como cazador de recompensas, Fett desarrolló un fuerte sentido de la justicia, obligación moral y un código de honor estricto. La gran parte de sus encargos realizados que concordaban con sus ideales de justicia brutal. Fett era también un tirador experto y tenía acceso a un arsenal considerable, el cual pese a ser de alta tecnología, no le hacía depender de ella. En su búsqueda del Carnicero de Montellian Serat, Fett tuvo que realizar la caza sin su armadura, equipado solamente con un arco y algunas flechas. De niño era mucho más entusiasta y abierto hasta la muerte de su padre en Geonosis. La muerte de Jango Fett a manos del Jedi llamado Mace Windu inspiró una profunda animadversión no solo contra Mace, sino que también contra todos los Jedi. Los hechos que siguieron a la tragedia geonosiana enturbiaron su vida para siempre, dando como resultado a un hombre que no iría a ninguna parte sin su armadura. Siempre atento, prestaba mucha atención a todos los detalles y analizaba su entorno para calcular la mejor opción a la hora de tener que resolver un problema. Esto ayudó a Fett a acabar con un IG-88 en la Ciudad de las Nubes y que había adherido un rastreador a la Esclavo I. Aspecto físico En su etapa adulta, Boba Fett medía 1,83 metros. Empleaba una armadura tradicional mandaloriana con tiras de pelo wookie colgando de su hombro. Pese a ir siempre cargando su armadura, portando con ella un arsenal, Fett era un cazador sutil y confiaba tanto en su astucia e inteligencia como en sus habilidades físicas y de combate. Hablaba con una voz rasgada y grave pese a tener la misma que su padre, y permitió a muy pocos ver su rostro, e incluso menos saben de sus orígenes, dándole al cazador un aura de misterio a su alrededor. Su cuerpo está sembrado de horribles cicatrices, casi todas ellas obtenidas durante el tiempo que pasó en el interior del sarlacc. Se desconoce si estas cicatrices se extienden hasta su cara, pero Fett se vistió con vendas cuando engañó al Gremio de Cazarrecompensas, señalando sus dudas sobre si serían capaces de reconocerle alguna vez. Su cara denota la carencia de exposición solar, y fue descrita por Han Solo como "una insensible losa de piedra". Pese a que Boba era un clon perfecto de Jango Fett, un estilo de vida diferente produjo algunos cambios en su cuerpo: mientras que Jango estaba más dedicado a sus habilidades de combate, el enfasis que Boba le dio al ingenio sobre el músculo le dio una complexión más delgada y atlética. Pero eso no le hizo carecer de una fuerza sorprendente para la especie humana. Tenía fuerza suficiente como para sostener y contener a Bossk, un infame cazarrecompensas trandoshano cuya especie es conocida por su bruta fuerza físico. Muy pocos en la Galaxia tenían tanta habilidad en el combate como él, en una ocasión presentó batalla a Darth Vader sin ponérselo fácil. Equipamiento Casco El casco mandaloriano de Boba Fett era muy versatil y multitarea. Podía grabar video y audio, dispensar agua, amplificar sonidos y conectar al ordenador de a bordo del Esclavo I (siempre que la transmisión no se interrumpiera, por ejemplo, por estar bajo tierra en el interior de un sarlacc). Fett podía controlar multitud de armas, sensores y el retrocohete solo con órdenes verbales. El dispositivo de visualización de su casco proveía de información acerca del entorno en el que se encontraba, así como un campo de visión de trescientos sesenta grados. Además, un radar avanzado permtitía al dispositivo de visualización obtener información sobre recintos y habitaciones cercanas, y también podía escanear la HoloRed y acceder a bases de datos, permitiéndole realizar operaciones que de otro modo se tendrían que ejecutar desde un terminal. La placa de visión macrobinocular le permitía ver a grandes distancias y estaba equipada con un escaner de infrarrojos. La antena del casco era capaz de interceptar y decodificar comunicaciones y transmisiones de naves espaciales. La antena tenía un buscador de rangos capaz de rastrear hasta treinta objetivos desde una distancia de cien metros. El buscador enviaba datos al dispositivo de visualización dentro del casco mostrando distancias y movimientos de objetivos en un radio de trescientos sesenta grados. Este dispositivo también se conectaba al sistema de armas para definir vectores de ataque. El filtro de ambiente podía filtrar venenos ty tóxicos así como proveer a Fett con una reserva de aire de dos horas. Armadura/vestimenta La armadura mandaloriana de Fett estaba hecha de duracreto, lo que le permitía mitigar gran cantidad de daño sin degradarse, además armadura tenía protectores para hombros de color naranja, al igual que sus rodilleras. El hombro izquierdo exhibía el logotipo del craneo mandaloriano, mientras que el lado izquierdo de la placa pectoral mostraba el emblema distintivo del escuadrón de Jaster Mereel. También disponía de un traje disipador de energía. La camisa disipadora tenía un microcampo poyector de energía y dos capas cerámicas para dispersar daño físico e impactos láser, le protegía del fuego, ácido, calor intenso y frío. En cuanto su ropa principal podemos decir que se trataba de un juego de armadura reforzada para combate/vuelo. Los cierres del traje bloqueaban el acceso a agentes tóxicos y corrosivos durante un periodo de tiempo. Además tenía bolsillos en cada lado de sus muslos y caderas. El cinturón de utilidades de Fett tenía unos diez compartimentos, y debajo de él llevaba el cinto de honor como Protector de Concord Dawn. Enganchadas a su hombro derecho, cologaban tres cabelleras wookie. El traje de combate/vuelo escondía en sus bolsillos una navaja anti-seguridad, un cuchillo de supervivencia, herramientas para ajustar el retrocohete y un arma sónica. Sobre sus botas llevaba unas polainas que aislaban sus pies. Además, de la puntera podían salir un par de afilados pinchos. Retrocohete El retrocohete de Fett era un mitrinomon Z-6. El tanque de combustible tenía capacidad suficiente para al menos un minuto de coninua operación (unos veinte disparos de tres segundos cada uno). Cada disparo de tres segundo podían mover a Fett cien mentros horizontalmente o siete en vertical, y podía alcanzar una velocidad de ciento cuarenta y cinco kilómetros por hora con un rango máximo de dos kilómetros. Los impulsores direccionales contaban con giro-estabilizadores para contrarrestar el empuje en las maniobras y aterrizaje. La parte superior del retrocohete tenía un garfio magnético turboproyectable con acollador de veinte metros (que podía ser reemplazado por otro de cien metros). Un torno dentro del proyector podía levantar hasta cien kilogramos. La unidad de ataque del garfio era reemplazable por un misil autoguiado anti-vehículos. Arsenal El arma principal de Boba Fett era un rifle EE-3, más potente que el desintegrador de un soldado de asalto. Estaba equipado con una mirilla para francotirador. Boba Fett usó dos armas secundarias diferentes durante sus tiempos como cazarrecompensas, una de ellas era una pistola desintegradora similar al par que utilizaba su padre, Jango Fett. La otra era un lanzador de granadas de impacto. Estas pistolas las llevaba en la pistolera que colgaba sobre la derecha de su cadera, ya que no iba equipado con las dos armas al mismo tiempo. Los brazaletes de Boba Fett eran un punto importante de muchas de sus armas. Su brazalete izquierdo incorporaba un lanzallamas en miniatura Czerka ZX, el cual creaba un cono de fuego de cinco metros de largo y uno de diámetro. Este lanzallamas se alimentaba a través del depósito de combustible mediante un cable que permitía tres minutos de operación. Justo debajo del lanzallamas estaba el desintegrador de muñeca DesTech Dur-24, comparable en daños a un rifle, este desintegrador de muñeca tenía un rango de cincuenta metros. Un campo protector se le añadió al brazalete izquierdo. El brazalete izquierdo también tenía un mini-cohete de impacto MM-9) de Kelvarex, el cual usaba un ordenador de objetivo. Fett usaba cohetes antipersona Tipo-12A, cohete aturdido Tipo-12B y cohetes 1126 Merr Sonn. También se equipaba con un rifle disrruptor DXR-6. En cuanto al brazalete derecho de Fett, tenía una látigo de fibrocuerda con un dispositivo de ataquie y agarre, que podía inomvilizar objetivos enredandose a su alrededor hasta una distancia de veinte metros. También contenía vibro-filo retrácticles y un lanzador de dardos. Se sabe que Fett tenía una pequeña colección de sables de luz, incluso blandió uno al enfrentarse a Vader, pero debido a su inexperiencia con el manejo de un arma sofisticada, perdió el duelo. Fett también escondía un lanzador de dardos cohete en sus rodilleras. Estos lanzadores usaban veneno malkita o FEX-M3, ácido molecular, agentes aturdidores o explosivos. Vehículos Fett fue propietario de una variedad de naves espaciales específicamente modificadas que llevaban los nombres que iban desde el Esclavo I hasta el IV. Estas naves eran la muy rara clase Firespray (Esclavo I), una nave de persecución (Esclavo II), y una AIAT/i (Esclavo IV). Se ignora que tipo de nave era el Esclavo III. También tenía una moto swoop y un deslizador de nombre Silver Speeder. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''The Way of the Warrior'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (comics) *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''Star Wars: Droids'' **"A Race to the Finish" *''La Maniobra Hutt'' *''Prey'' *''Number Two in the Galaxy'' *''Payback'' *''Being Boba Fett'' *''Outbid But Never Outgunned'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Empire 7: Sacrifice'' *''Boba Fett ½: Salvage'' *''Star Wars Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''The Lost Jedi: The Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''Domain of Evil'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Star Wars Episode V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire '' juego *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''No Disintegrations, Please'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Boba Fett: Bounty on Bar-Kooda'' *''Boba Fett: When the Fat Lady Swings'' *''Boba Fett: Murder Most Foul'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Empire's End'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Revenants'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Revelation'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Cloud City Limited'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Special Edition Limited'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Enhanced Premiere'' *''Juego de Cartas Star Wars: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Juego de Cartas Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Juego de Cartas Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''El Ataque de los Clones: El Diccionario Visual'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' Issue 27 *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: El Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Los Secretos de Star Wars: Sombras del Imperio'' *''Star Wars Insider 64'' *''Star Wars Insider 80'' *''Star Wars Insider 93'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' *Bantha Tracks #5 (Verano de 1979) Ligas Externas * *Dibuja a Boba Fett Notas y referencias en:Boba Fett bg:Боба Фет da:Boba Fett de:Boba Fett fr:Boba Fett ja:ボバ・フェット hu:Boba Fett nl:Boba Fett pl:Boba Fett pt:Boba Fett ru:Боба Фетт fi:Boba Fett sv:Boba Fett